(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an over-current protector, and more particularly to one that reduces initial resistance, increase peak resistance, and upgrade high voltage withstanding performance.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Being compact and multi-purpose dominate the design in consumer electronic products today including the handset, Notebook, digital camera (video camera), and PDA. Similarly, the high-efficacy and compact electric installations are demanded for providing good circuit configuration, assurance of normal operation of the entire electric circuitry, and prevention of shortage due to over-current, or over-temperature to the secondary battery or the circuit device.
Therefore, the design of over-current protection circuit has to meet the requirements of high-efficacy and compactness. Over-current protection devices generally available in the market are usually built up with positive temperature coefficient (PTC). They feature lower resistance at low temperature to permit smooth flow of current, and when the electric installation heats up, its temperature rises to a certain, critical temperature, the resistance would drastically increase up to several tens of thousand folds to achieve its purpose of protecting the battery or the circuit device.
However, in practical use, conducting filling material is reduced to increase peak resistance in response to the characteristic of energy consumption; in turn, the initial resistance is also increased to compromise its conductivity.